


Displacement (or don’t leave your mom alone with Tajima)

by emmykay



Series: Short Stop [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tajima loves everybody’s mom. Yes. In that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Displacement (or don’t leave your mom alone with Tajima)

**Author's Note:**

> For zetsubooty ([kikuningyou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kikuningyou)), who also loves everybody’s mom.

"Izumi - your mom's hot!" exclaimed Tajima, jumping down into the dugout.

"What?" Izumi looked up from his glove maintenance. His expression was a comic mixture of confusion and disgust.

"Tajima! You don't tell someone their mom's hot!" Hanai yelled, hand on the bat he was wiping down.

"Why not?" asked Tajima.

"It's rude!" Hanai said.

"You have never thought anyone's mom was hot?" Tajima asked.

Hanai's skin slowly, ever so slowly, darkened. Tajima watched, fascinated. Color rose from beneath his collar, up his neck, filling his cheeks and then his forehead. Like a glass being filled with pink lemonade.

"You have!" accused Tajima.

"No," Hanai denied. Vehement.

"It's okay. I think your mom's cute, too," Tajima said.

The blush turned murderous. 

Izumi intervened. "Dude. No." It was unclear to whom he was speaking.

"Why not?" asked Tajima.

"It's a little disrespectful," Hanai said, starting to recover.

"Why?" Tajima asked.

"Because - " Hanai began.

"I just think it's a compliment if someone thinks you're hot. Isn't it?" Tajima looked at Izumi, who shook his head.

"No. It's disrespectful to me, if you think my mom's hot." Hanai said. "Besides, she's not, okay? It's my MOM. Don't be thinking about moms like that."

"Who is it? Who's mom is cute?" Tajima reached out and physically prodded his captain. "Suyama's? Mizutani's? Izumi's? Oh, I know! Oki's mom!"

Hanai flicked a pleading look over to Izumi, who looked at Nishihiro, who ducked his head down to scrub at the balls harder. 

"I can't get involved," Izumi finally said, shaking off the responsibility. "I don't want to know." 

"Huh? Why not?" Tajima asked.

"Remember what Shiga-po said?" Nishihiro asked, finally speaking up.

"No," Tajima answered. "I try to get some sleep when he starts talking."

"This is all about displacement - about how the mind unconsciously substitutes an object or goal because goals in their original forms are thought to be dangerous or unacceptable," Nishihiro said. "It's like if you really want to go to Koshien, but you only say that you want to make the best of sixteen in the prefecture because it's safer. But you really do _want_ to go to Koshien."

As the implications of this began to penetrate, Hanai's hold on his bat suddenly turned into a deathgrip.

Nishihiro continued. "So maybe you do think Hanai's mom is hot. Or because of social pressure, it's safer to say that, but you actually think Hanai -"

Any further discussion was cut off by Abe and Mihashi entering the dugout. Hanai's relief was short-lived. 

"Hey, Mihashi, who's mom is cute?" Tajima called.

"Who - who- who- " the question mark above Mihashi's head was clearly visible. He blinked multiple times.

Izumi muttered, "This isn't going to end well for anybody."

"We were just talking about who has a cute mom." Taijima turned to Abe. "Abe, what about you? Do you think anybody's mom is cute?"

Abe's flat expression meant that he was most likely formulating a response based upon whatever kind of interactions he had like this in the past and calculating the best answer.

"I like - I like Abe's mom!" blurted Mihashi. "And his dad's nice, too! A little, uh, loud, but nice." He tacked on, "Tall. I like tall. Dark. Eyes. Eyebrows." His voice became dreamy. "Catcher. Hands. Arms. Chest. Legs. Knees. Thighs -"

Abe flushed and grabbed Mihashi by the collar of his uniform and dragged him back out of the dugout.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"Well, I guess that answers that," said Izumi.

Nishihiro shook his head and returned to the balls. 

"So, Hanai," Tajima asked, not-so-innocently, getting in front of Hanai's face, "what do you think of _my_ mom?"

* * *

_Extra:_

"C'mon, you didn't see that coming?" asked Izumi. "Either one of them?"

Nishihiro kept his eyes glued to his work. He really didn't want to get involved in the shenanigans the other team members got into. If staying on the bench was the price he paid, well, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> (I moved this around because I have a little organizational problem. Sorry.)


End file.
